


Guide to Magical Beasts of North America

by AslansCompass



Series: independent higher education [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cryptozoology, Gen, Magizoology (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: The Guide to Magical Beasts of.... series, featuring full-color illustrations, maps, and diagrams, is one of the best entry-level guides to magizoology ever published. From the drop bears of Australia to the German erlking and beyond, these books provide information on the behavior, appearance, range, and culture significance of hundreds of beasts.This North America volume covers beasts of Canada, the United States of America, and Mexico, as well as several Caribbean islands. Featuring new entries by famed magizoologist Newt Scamander, as well as firsthand accounts from local residents, this latest edition provides information on little-known species such as the pamola, sidehill gourger, and many more.
Series: independent higher education [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054082
Kudos: 2





	Guide to Magical Beasts of North America

Ghost deer  
range: most of southern Canada and the upper United States, particularly in the Midwest and Great Plains regions  
size: 70-150 lbs (estimated), four feet at withers  
appearance: This beast, as its common name suggests, is nearly identical to the whitetail deer at first glance. 

Most of its diet consists of young plants and bark, although it will make a meal of garden plants, particularly wizardly herbs, if available. They are also commonly found alongside whitetail deer. Indeed, the name 'ghost deer' is derived from the mistaken belief that they are merely albino offspring of whitetails. Ghost deer appear white in strong light, but their fur shares the chameleon capacities of the demiguise, letting the beast become nearly invisible against any background. Furthermore, the ghost deer can become insubstantial in moments of extreme stress, allowing it to pass through otherwise solid items.

The later trait is responsible for a number of extraordinary stories among nonmagical folk. Tales of a deer that "came out of nowhere" or vanished "just as I shot him" are most commonly encounters with ghost deer, rather than the ordinary beast. In some parts of North America, it is estimated that at least seventy percent of animal-vehicle collisions are caused by ghost deer. Accounts of smaller beasts with similar abilities are unconfirmed, and likely to remain so for some time, as the particular abilities make the animal difficult to track and observe.


End file.
